Cold-Hearted Uranus? Makoto in Trouble
"Cold-Hearted Uranus? Makoto in Trouble" 'is the seventh episode of the third season of the [[Sailor Moon (anime series)|''Sailor Moon]] anime, and the 96th episode overall. The episode first aired in Japan on May 14, 1994. The English dub title for the episode is '''"Lita Borrows Trouble", and the episode first aired in North America on June 20, 2000. Summary Makoto is targeted by the Death Busters for her Pure Heart Crystal, but the Daimon is ordered to retreat the first time. Seeing that she is being targeted, Haruka decides to befriend Makoto in order to get closer to her and keep an eye on her. The other sailors are worried that Makoto is in love with Haruka but in fact being 2 of the more tomboyish characters she simply admires her. Plot The episode begins where Haruka is driving her motorbike in a fastest pace. Meanwhile both Makoto and Usagi are on their way home after school as Usagi appears to be hungry. Makoto tells her that she will make a nice food for her which Usagi agreed and requesting her to bring desserts. Usagi mentions that she's envious of Mako's cooking talent, and Mako explains that she learned to cook to become more feminine, as she thinks she's too big and boyish. Usagi reassures Mako by saying she's cute and feminine. As the two continued talking while taking the pedestrian crossing, they are almost bumped into Haruka who rides her motorbike in an overdrive as Makoto pushes Usagi from getting hit. Haruka wants to help them take them to the ambulance but Makoto keeps gazing on her masculine appearance while blushing. Haruka also noticed Makoto's wrist got hurt after she pushed Usagi. Haruka ties her scarf around Makoto's wrist as first aid while Makoto continues to gaze at Haruko, much to Usagi's disappointment. As Haruka leaves with her motorbike, Usagi questions Makoto about Haruka which both gives them a hearty laugh. Meanwhile both Michiru and Haruka are having a conversation within their thoughts as their premonition. They are talking about the destruction of their world at the hands of the person who wields the Silence Glaive and continues to find the Pure Heart Crystals. With that, both eventually found out that someone holds the Pure Heart Crystal which happens to be Makoto who is walking by with Usagi and Ami. Usagi still questions Makoto why she decides to find Haruka at her home which she replies that she wanted to return her scarf back. Usagi also tells her that Haruka is always hanging out with Michiru. As the girls walk by, they are unaware that Kaolinite is watching them as the Black Heart floats in the sky. She was also responsible for blowing them in a strange wind to make Haruka's scarf to fly away as Makoto tries to chase it. Once she found the scarf and tries so hard to reach it, the Black Heart created by Doctor Tomoe had finally merged on Haruka's scarf to form a Daimon named Scar as Makoto touches the scarf in a red light much to her horror. It was spotted by both Usagi and Ami who later transform to both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury to confront it. When Scar constricts Makoto's face with its ribbons, Sailor Mercury manage to freeze the ribbons with Shine Aqua Illusion to make Makoto get free by breaking the frozen ribbons. Kaolinite became angered to see them both, she orders Scar to retreat not to waste her energy on them as she highly jumps and retreat. However, both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are observing the turn of the events and knowingly that Makoto is the Daimon's next victim. Sailor Uranus also became disappointed due to Sailor Moon's interference and decides to lure Makoto onto the enemy. The next day as the school is out, Makoto kept rejecting the activities Usagi made while searching for Haruka's scarf until the arrival of both Michiru and Haruka who is driving the car and request to have a ride with then which she agrees despite Usagi's protests. Haruka introduces Makoto to Michiru and trying to know them better. As Usagi and the group calls Makoto within her watch, they are concerning for her safety only to be interrupted by Scar who is behind her and Haruka noticed this. Scar manages to constrict Makoto with the ribbons on her back as she was thrown in a rock by Haruka to knock its mask to reveal its face. Makoto tells them to run not knowing they are dealing with and Scar knocks both of them in the bush with her ribbons. Although, both Haruka and Michiru are only pretending to get attacked and transforming to their Senshi forms off-screen while hiding in the bush to see Makoto getting victimized by Scar by extracting her Heart Crystal in a dark beam of light within the star mark on her left breast. When Kaolinite tries to get the heart crystal, it was stopped by Sailor Uranus by hitting her with World Shaking which she tells Scar to deal with them before disappearing. Makoto while on the ground, heartless and in her thoughts that both Haruka and Michiru now in their Senshi forms had tricked her to be lured by the Daimon until the arrival of Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. Sailor Neptune informs Sailor Uranus about Makoto's heart crystal is not pure as Sailor Moon tells them to give it back to her. Sailor Uranus gives the heart crystal to Sailor Moon knowing they do not need it anymore. As both Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus got constricted by Scar's ribbons, Sailor Neptune hits it with Deep Submerge. In the bush, Makoto finally wakes up who is now angry and Sailor Mercury notices her condition which Makoto tells her that this isn't over yet as she angrily transforms into Sailor Jupiter. She manages to hit Scar who victimizes her with Sparkling Wide Pressure allowing Sailor Moon to defeat it with Moon Spiral Heart Attack. After this, both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune leave only to be stopped by Sailor Jupiter who recognizes their anti-heroic behaviors in trying to keep the heart crystals rather than returning them and they are no better than the Daimons. Sailor Uranus coldly tells her that don't push their luck as Sailor Jupiter becomes mad at them for what they did to her in the very beginning "You almost dipped me in Uranus and I won't forgive that!". Both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus are seen in a fistfight which she manages to hit her wrist but Sailor Uranus manages to punch through her groin to make an escape with Sailor Neptune. But Sailor Neptune notices Sailor Uranus' wrist was injured and knowingly that Sailor Jupiter was strong. After retriving Haruka's scarf as Sailor Jupiter, Makoto tries to wake Haruka up and also notices her injured wrist (which Sailor Jupiter was the one who punches her wrist during her fistfight with Sailor Uranus). She finally put the scarf on her wrist like Haruka did to her previously and reminds her as her childhood friend. As Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako goes to their respective schools, they saw Makoto at the scarf shop trying to take on a pink scarf in her neck and it was her inspiration for Haruka and her purple scarf. Changes Changes From the Manga *Makoto's only comment on Haruka's appearance in the manga occurs at the beginning of the arc, where she and Minako agree "he" is handsome. However, through most of the arc Makoto occasionally makes disdainful comments about Haruka (and Michiru's) unreliable and uncooperative attitude in both civilian and senshi forms, only warming up to her in the following arc. Dub Changes * The scene in which Scar extracts Lita's Pure Heart was removed from Cloverway's English dub, as it showed her breast for a brief moment. * The new dub produced by Viz Media had a few notable dialogue alterations where Usagi and the others aren't against the idea of Makoto being interested in a girl, changing them to be more accepting of LGBT+ relationships in light of current events. Trivia *During the fistfight between Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus, both characters are equally matched in terms of physical strength despite both of their powers are in different elemental affinity (Sailor Jupiter's affinity is lightning while Sailor Uranus is wind). Trivia Gallery Category:Anime episodes Category:Sailor Moon S episodes Category:Episode stubs Category:Anime Category:Stubs Category:Work in Progress